


Hanahaki

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Summary: I got this idea not only from the prompt but with One Day The Only Butterflies Left In Your Chest by Bring Me The Horizon. That song is just beautiful and sad at the same time.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea not only from the prompt but with One Day The Only Butterflies Left In Your Chest by Bring Me The Horizon. That song is just beautiful and sad at the same time.

Jon had to admit that he almost fainted the moment he noticed he was coughing up flower petals.

He didn't think twice to go see a doctor to confirm it.

"Hanahaki disease."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you secretly like to eat flower petals, then yes, I am 100% sure Jon."

The doctor had already warned him that if in two months he didn't do the surgery, he would surely die.

However, doing the surgery will come at a great cost, losing those romantic feelings he has for both Roman and Seth.

Death or love?

For anyone else, the answer will be clear, do the surgery right away but Jon didn't want to. He had to try one more time before he says goodbye to his best friends.

He had to accomplish two things. Hide his disease from the both of them and make them love him back before it’s too late.

××××××

Seth and Roman was never the ones for romance. They never really cared for it nor wanted it.

Although there was someone in particular who could change this once in a while.

"So, any particular reason why you took us here?"

Roman asked the blonde while Seth looked around the small beach that was where they were in Japan. It was one of those scenarios again. They would spend some time together, like a date. They will talk, laugh and sightseeing the landscape. A very beautiful lake and cherry blossoms surrounded them. Finally, Jon would confess his feelings for them, they will deny them and walk away.

"I literally have not much time… So I'll ask you this. Do you love me?"

This time it wasn't like Roman and Seth expected. Things will usually go the way the both of then planned and all three of them will always be in good terms. Roman noticed Jon was acting strange. He would usually look at him with loving eyes but now his baby blue eyes were filled with anxiousness. His body softly trembled and he held his stomach as if he was trying not to throw up.

"Are you alright?" Seth avoided the question as he knew Jon's health was a top priority for him. He walked closer to him but Jon pushed him away.

"I am fine… Just please." Jon looked at the grass under his feet, his voice sounded tired, too tired and that pained both Seth and Seth. "Tell me… Do you love me?"

It was serious this time.

But the both of them couldn't say it, the words wouldn't come out of their mouths. They was trapped, they pushed away their feelings for so long that they didn't know what to feel. They didn't have the time to properly sit down and think about them because they simply didn’t have the need to.

Because they both knew that no matter the answer, Jon would be there for them.

He always is.

"No." Seth added. "I am sorry, I don't think so."

He waited for Roman to answer but he stayed silent. Deep down, the blonde already knew that his feelings couldn’t just change in a few days nor few months.

He had a small hope, however, that maybe he had a special place in their hearts.

"I'm sorry. I don't. But we really do care for you." Roman panicked, he was afraid to make Jon cry. "You will always be a special friend to us."

"You guys will always be special to me too." Jon smiled as he hugged the both of them, taking one last good look at who could be the love of his life.

Jon wished for this feeling of love to come back, one way or another.

××××××

They had to admit that they was beginning to worry when Roman noticed that Jon was getting sicker by each passing week. They would bring him food and visit him once in a while and always asked him about his appointment with his doctor.

It got to the point that Jon even had to stay for a whole week in his house in Vegas. However, after that, he looked so much better.

"Anything new?" Seth asked as he entered the locker room. In the beginning, he didn’t want to be a part of it, he preferred going solo back to NXT. However, as time passed, Jon and Roman convinced him to stay as a full-time member on RAW.

"There are several ideas they left us to do, you get to pick." Roman said as he clicked a tab on his computer and opened what was available.

"This one sounds interesting… Turn heel with Heyman at our side." Seth said as he read the information on the computer.

"Oh, that one is taken, sorry."

"Why that?"

"Uh... You already know I'm leaving here... Omega's coming along with us until my contract's up."

They both looked at him curiously, it was strange enough for Jon to take stuff like this. According to him, he was already busy enough and couldn't afford to do anything like that. Seth and Roman both had asked him a few times already if he wanted to do something for WWE but he declined.

"Well, that's… Great, I think..." Roman added, looking away as he grabbed his neck. "I didn't know you and Omega were friends."

"Yeah, we hang out from time to time."

Jon said it in such a normal manner that it took them by surprise. They both played it cool as they both noticed Jon looking at them.

Seth smiled at him. "Well then, good luck!"

××××××

Oh the both of them thought that it was going to be the end of that.

But it wasn't.

They would eat together, hang together, talk together, be together.

But it was all about Jon and Kenny.

Seth and Roman would be lying to themselves if they said it didn't bother either one.

"So… Are you going to tell him or not?"

Renee knew perfectly well that Seth and Roman wasn't doing any good. Of course, she was there to help her friends figure out his feelings once and for all.

"What do you mean?"

"You both have been looking at Jon since Kenny got here." Renee said. They were currently at a diner in Florida and she thought that today she was going to eat her burger peacefully, but destiny had other plans.

"When are you going to realize that you like him?"

"Who?"

Renee rolled her eyes, can these two be more naive?

"Jon. You both like him but you are just too stupid to realize."

Seth quickly stopped looking at Jon and Kenny and turned to look at his friend. "I don't like him. I am just worried that Omega might hurt him."

"Hurt him? Really? Omega has proven to be more than trustworthy. Look for a better excuse."

She was right. Saying those kinds of things were low and Roman sighed defeated.

"I don't know… I don't know what to do." Roman placed his head on the table and closed his eyes. "I was never interested in those kind of things."

"Kind of things?"

"You know… Dating." He turned his head to look at Renee. "I just don't think Seth and I am fit for it."

Renee looked over at Seth. He was doing bad, clearly. Renee had never seen her friends like that before and to be honest, she hated it.

"It's not about been fit… It's about making him happy."

"But what if we're not able to make him happy? We both messed up so much."

"That's true." Renee added. "But that should be reason enough for you two to make him even happier."

Roman looked up at Renee and positioned himself straight.

"Thanks Renee." He smiled.

××××××

"So, why did you bring me here?" Jon looked around the lake, he remembered being the same one he confessed his love to Seth and Roman for the last time.

It was daytime when he confessed, but now, it was dark.

"The lake is very beautiful at night." Jon added. "But it is a bit cold, don't you think it's better if-"

"We like you!" Seth said loudly as he interrupted him while Roman was blushing from cheek to cheek, waiting for Jon to respond.

Seconds passed and Roman asked. "Can you say something?"

"I don't know what to say."

The brunette thought that this was going to go differently. However, he still tried to stay positive.

"You can say that you like us too… Because you do, don't you?" Seth smiled as he got close to him but Jon instantly moved away.

Oh that pained the both of them.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Roman looked down to the grass under his shoes, disappointed.

"What?"

"It's because of Omega, right? You love him don't you?"

Jon stood quiet, unable to answer.

"Don't you?!"

"Yes I do!" Jon said almost screaming, "I fucking love him!"

"Then what about us?"

"There is no _us_ damnit."

"What about all of those years?!" Roman took a pause, trying to contain his anger. "All of those years, confessing your love to us… That love, is it really gone?"

"Yes it is!"

"Why Jon? What did we do that pushed you away? I thought we were good with the way things were! Why Kenny Omega? Why not us-"

"I had the Hanahaki disease!"

A few minutes passed after Jon said that out loud. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Then… The day you confessed to me here… That day… You had the disease?" Roman asked.

"Yes."

"Did you… Had surgery?"

"…Yes."

The brunette took a gulp of his saliva. "When?"

"Three months ago."

Seth tried to calculate in his head, something wasn't adding up. "You began to be close with Kenny around four months ago, however."

"Yeah." Jon added. "That's because I began to hang out with him after you guys denied my feelings for you."

"How did that happen?"

They both felt more than hurt now, they couldn't describe the strange pain they had in their hearts. The weird sensation they both had in their stomachs.

××××××

_"_ _So they both said no?_ _"_

_Jon_ _tried to clean his tears as he heard the voice approach him. He was still at the lake, looking at the water as he sat on under a_ _sakura_ _tree. "What do you want_ _Kenny?"_

_"_ _Me? Nothing." Kenny sat down next to the blonde. "What do you want?_ _"_

_Jon_ _couldn't control himself any longer and he threw up flower petals once again. He looked at Kenny, feeling embarrassed._

_"Don't tell anyone-"_

_To Jon's surprise, Kenny did the exact same thing he did._

_He threw up a good amount of flower petals._

_"_ _You…" Jon looked at him surprised. "You too?_ _"_

_"I_ _didn't know what was the_ _Hanahaki_ _disease until I went to the doctor." Kenny said as he looked at the lake in front of him. "It's a strange disease._ _I usually_ _am immune to any kind of disease but this one… Because this one is different, like magic even. Luckily for me, I can't die because of it._ _"_

_"_ _But why won't you have it surgically removed?" Jon asked. "It must be annoying hiding all the time you have the_ _Hanahaki_ _disease, besides, coughing up flower petals is painful._ _"_

_Kenny_ _looked at him, who was really intrigued to hear his answer._

_"_ _Because I actually like it… Being in love." He said simply._

_"_ _Even if it pains you?_ _"_

_"I'_ _ve had the_ _Hanahaki_ _disease for a year now, I am used to it." Kenny added but he knew it was a lie, after a year, he still couldn't get used at how painful it truly was. "But unlike me, you can actually die. You should have surgery soon._ _"_

_"_ _I know it's crazy but… I would like to keep on loving Seth and Roman as long as I can." Jon looked at Kenny, who was listening carefully. "I won't have surgery until my time is out… I, too, like, being in love with the both of them, you know._ _"_

_"U_ _nderstandable, if I was you, I would do the same thing._ _"_

_Jon_ _smiled and he asked teasingly. "She must be really special, ain't she?_ _"_

_"He is v_ _ery._ _"_

_"Huh... Can_ _I know who he is?_ _"_

_Kenny didn't_ _say anything. He finally had the courage to only hold Jon's hand softly,_

_The blonde_ _looked at his bright blue eyes, and that's when he found out the answer to his question._

××××××

"You should have told us!" Seth exploded with jealousy after hearing Jon's story.

"And then what?!" He screamed. "Would you guys have said _yes_ out of pity? You both perfectly know that the disease doesn't get cured with fake love! I needed you two to love, to really love me-"

"BUT WE BOTH DID! I DID, ROMAN DID, AND WE DO LOVE YOU! WE WAS JUST STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT REALIZE IT!" Seth screamed at the top of his lungs, seeing Jon's face hurt him more than the physical pain he was having.

Jon tried to be strong not to cry. His frustation took the best of him. "I loved you… I loved you both so much… And the thought that we could have been together, it really hurts."

"But Jon..." Roman got closer to Jon and held his hands tightly. "We still can be together, we-"

"No, we can't…"

Seth and Roman knew this was coming, they both refused to hear it, they didn't want to it. They both just didn't want to accept that fact, not now, not ever.

Jon sighed as he gave the both of them one last look before leaving.

"We can't… Because I don't love you anymore."

He walked away but Seth tried to stop him. Jon didn't realize that Seth had fallen to his knees, holding his stomach as he tried to control the pain inside of him. Roman looked at Jon walking into the woods, disappearing out of their sight, leaving the both of them, heartbroken and alone.

And then…

Roman and Seth began to cough up flower petals.


End file.
